fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fish
Farovia There are many types of fish that can be found throughout the Farovian seas, all of which are included in the list below. Many of these fish can only be found around certain islands and lists of each fish per island are also provided. For each fish, the average weight and reward (in gold and sometimes points) of that fish is provided. Very occasionally, a wrangler may catch a very rare Trophy Fish - a fish that weighs considerably more than the standard catches of that type. These catches are worth much more gold and points than a normal catch. More details can be found in Trophy Fish. Another way to increase the value of the catch is to catch the same fish in consecutive casts. These are referred to as Catching Streaks and more details can be found in Catching Streaks. In addition to the average weight and reward of each fish, the minimum pole and minimum skill required to catch that fish is also provided (if known) and the rarity of that fish in each of the known habitats. If the minimum pole has a numbered level (e.g. a Putrid Fish requires a Level 10 or above Steam Powered Hydro-pole), then it can only be caught with that pole. If there is no associated level on the stated pole (e.g. a Suave Fish requires a Steam Powered Hydro-pole) then it can be caught on that pole and (typically) stronger (in the Suave example, this would include the Sonar Pulverizer, the Spear Gun, and its upgrade and beyond). Sometimes the pole can be too powerful to catch a fish, for example it is not possible to catch the Miny Fish with a Sonar Pulverizer. Lists of Farovian Fish In the table below are links to lists of fish categorized by area and location. The table goes from right to left starting at the first row: Tables showing different views of these lists can be seen below: * The Fish Location Chart summarises which fish can be caught in each location. * The Pole/Skill Matrix breaks down the pole and skill requirements for each Fish. * The Fish Gold Values plots the gold value of each fish for comparison. * The Fish Points Values plots the point value of each fish for comparison. * The Bait Preferences Table shows all of the fish with provided bait preferences. * The Fish Population Tables shows all the fish that are defined as being in each of the population states. Roperia There are many fish that can be caught in the Roperian waters. List of Roperian Fish In the table below are links to lists of fish categorized by area and location. Tables showing different views of these lists can be seen below: * The Fish Location Chart summarises which fish can be caught in each location. * The Fish Silver Values plots the silver value of each fish for comparison. * The Fish Points Values plots the point value of each fish for comparison. * The Roperian Bait Preferences Table shows all of the fish in Roperia with provided bait preferences. * The Fish Population Tables shows all the fish that are defined as being in each of the population states. Special Types of Fish Limited Time Fish Limited Time Fish are special fish that are only generally available during a specified time period. They are limited by their availability. After the specified period, the Limited Time fish can still be caught, but only by by harnessing the power of Liquid Gold at the island of Waterport. For a list of all Limited Time Fish, see Limited Time Fish. Mythical Night Fish Mythical Night Fish are special fish that can only be caught on Night Fishing trips. Each fish is rumoured to have been spotted in a single location and Night Fishing groups must spend time analysing each fish before they have a chance at catching one. For a list of all Mythical Night Fish, see Mythical Night Fish Multi-Pole Fish Multi-Pole Fish are special fish that require multiple maxed poles and liquid gold in order to catch. For a list of all Multi-Pole Fish, see Multi-Pole Fish Category:Lists of Fish Category:Fish